Insecure
by TryItWithEgg
Summary: It had been one week, three days and two hours since she last saw him. But it's not exactly a girl's best foot forward to come to a lover after an assassination. fem!Altair x Malik. Oneshot.


_First AC story, so forgive any mistakes. And a GENDERBENT Altair, so if that doesn't float your boat, feel free to abandon this. :D Otherwise, enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

He was sitting on his desk, hunched over and completely absorbed by his work (as usual), talking to someone when she came in. She had waited for this. One week, three days and two hours. That was the time they had been apart ever since his first confession at that same bureau. She took him in as she waited at the door; his olive skin, closely cropped hair, and the neatly maintained facial hair – his left sleeve creased and pinned to the shoulder where his left arm no longer was.

Malik A-Sayf. She repeated his name over and over in her head, as she had in the past one week, three days and two hours. Ever since the apology-slash-confession they had in the bureau not too long ago, he was in every thought that circled her head and she felt like a giddy teenager.

"Safety and peace." She heard his voice, dismissing the woman he was talking to. Her heart fluttered at the voice that had whispered his forgiveness into her ear. The woman turned, and Altair got a peek at her face. She was even more beautiful than her.

Altair froze. She had been running to get to the office, and spent no time trying to fix herself. Her hair was a complete mess, she herself was blemished with bruises all over and she wasn't exactly clean. Her mind spiraled at the thought of Malik being in the same room with Reena, the elegant beauty pageant girl, and Altair, the dirty little girl who just as well could've come from a roll in the mud than a contract. If she were him, she would dismiss the latter.

As Reena walked past her, she got a whiff of her jasmine scent. When was the last time she spent long enough at the baths to actually _acquire_ the jasmine scent? Too deep was she in thought that she didn't notice Malik actually stand to greet her, a rare smile playing on his lips.

"Your business, assassin?" he teased, but she tensed at his words, not looking him in the face.

"DAI." She bowed, acknowledging his position. She bit her lip and hoped that he would just turn to his maps, she would report her success, and then she'd run off before he even notice how unpleasant she looked that afternoon.

Malik raised an eyebrow at her unusual awkwardness. "How was the contract?" he said, trying to match her tone. "Success," she rapidly answered, taking out the feather dipped in blood. She placed it on the desk to avoid any contact between them, which may lead him to comment how rough her hands were. _Dismiss me, dismiss me..._ she inwardly thought, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Any injuries?" he prodded, rounding the desk to stand near her. She stepped back as he advanced. "Just a few minor ones," she quickly answered, "can be treated quickly at the infirmary. I beg my leave, Dai-" She felt his grip on her wrist. "No," he answered. "I do not grant your leave." She finally looked at him, and felt his eyes intently on her. She wanted to escape at that moment, even swallowed by the earth. He was immaculate, as usual. And what was she?

"Altair." He said, slowly, rolling her name on his tongue. He pulled her closer and she very hesitantly followed. "Are you alright?" his words dripped with concern, and she felt his breath on her forehead. "No. I mean, yes…" she stuttered, knees weak at the thought of him. "I'm fine, Dai." He pressed her firmly against him and she gasped. "Stop calling me Dai, or I will not call you by your name, Altair." She nodded. His arm around her loosened as he backed away a bit to look her in the face. "Say my name," he said in a condescending tone, which annoyed her a bit. She looked down and pursed her lips. Her cheeks burned a hot red. "Say it or I'll kiss you," he threatened, his lips brushing against her hair. She hesitated a bit.

"Ma-" she started in a low whisper, but he interrupted with, "Too late, love." She felt his hand on the back of her head, preventing her from backing away as he planted a firm kiss on her lips. Her hands tried to push him away but she soon realized that she wanted it as much as he. He kissed her over and over, unrelenting. Altair eventually gave up trying to push away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Malik edged her closer to the desk, and she willingly followed. She drew in a sharp breath as he wrapped his arm around her and seated her on top of the table, followed by yet another barrage of kisses. "You missed me?" She was able to make out his words in between kisses. She nodded as he nipped at her lower lip and his lips slowly trailed down her neck. "Did you miss me too?" she asked breathlessly, her legs wrapping around him.

"One week, three days and a few hours I had to endure," he said, suddenly stopping to look her in the eyes. "Thinking whether or not to go and get you, because I _missed _you _that _bad." He grinned as she blushed at his unexpected answer. "You don't prefer Reena over me?" she managed to ask, "Because she's prettier." Malik's eyes widened before he broke out in laughter. Altair looked hurt at his response, feeling even more foolish as each moment passed. "Anyone over you?" he said, "Wouldn't even think of it." She couldn't help a small smile, but punched him on the shoulder as he began to chuckle. He rubbed his forehead against hers. "You're beautiful." He whispered, and began kissing her. "And, you still haven't said my name." He took off her hood as his kisses seemed to fall on every part of her. She finally loosened a bit.

"Malik," she giggled. He muttered a faint "_huh_" and pretended not to hear. They tipped over a few papers as he trailed kisses a bit lower than her collar. "MALIK A-SAYF!" she very nearly screamed, the two of them now laughing.


End file.
